


Glorious

by cornflakepizza



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Identity Porn, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/pseuds/cornflakepizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matches hits up a local club for information and finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious

"I hear you got the word on a new shipment coming in next week."

Matches eyed the graffitied stall he was standing in and scanned the corners for cameras. The loud thump of the music coming from the club practically made the walls of the dingy bathroom shake, and while there was little chance of being overheard there was no harm in being too careful.

"I dunno baby, why don't you give me what I want, and I'll see if I can return the favor," a feminine voice replied from a ragged hole in the wall. Matches grunted in reply. He could just barely make out a full mouth and the soft skin of a pale, pointed chin through the hole.

"Come on, baby. Forty for your cock sucked." That was at least double the going rate for fellatio around these parts, so hopefully this meant she had something for him other than a thorough suctioning. Matches pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and passed it to her through the hole in the wall. Hopefully that way she wouldn't think he'd fuck and run afterward.

He groped his straining cock through his pants and gave the head a hard squeeze. As much as Bruce might be loath to admit it, the current state of Matches' cock suggested he found the idea of getting his cock sucked by a perfect stranger alluring. "What's your name, sweetie?"

She giggled. "Caroline."

"That's a real pretty name, girly. Pretty name, pretty mouth."

"Mmm, that's what all the boys say when they want to get their cocks wet," she replied, but her lips were stretched in a tempting smile.

"I like your lip gloss, Caroline."

A tongue darted out to lick at the pink sparkles coating her lips. "I bet you do. Come here, baby." A delicate hand pushed through the hole in the wall and made beckoning motions. Matches unzipped his pants and pushed his cock through the gap in his boxers. Aiming his cock at the hole in the wall, he shut his eyes and tried to picture the woman on the other side.

"Mmm, you've got a beautiful cock," she murmured before sliding her lips along the length. She was sucking lightly at his skin, kissing it up and down the side.

"Fuck, baby, suck on it, _yes_." Matches moaned as she slid his length into the warm wet suction of her mouth.

Caroline began moving her head up and down the shaft, sucking greedily at his cock. She wrapped her tongue around the head at the end of each bob and teased at the dripping head.

She pulled off his cock with a loud pop. "I hear you got some questions for me?"

"Fuck," Matches moaned, thrusting his cock helplessly into the hole. Caroline just giggled in response.

"The supplies're gonna be traded here, aren't they?"

"Hmm, I might have heard something like that," Caroline mused, lapping her tongue around the sensitive head of Matches' cock.

"Details, baby," Matches stuttered out, fighting the urge to pound the wall in front of him in frustration from her incessantly circling tongue.

Caroline paused her ministrations and pushed her lips down his cock, swallowing it whole before pulling off of it completely. "Well," she paused to repeat the teasing motion of taking his cock in deep and then pulling fully off, "they say that the boys're gonna be buying up the town on Thursday, so." She punctuated every couple words with a teasing bob up and down the length.

"Oh baby, just suck on it, please," Matches moaned, wishing he could just reach through the wall and shove his cock into that pretty pink mouth. For her part, Caroline took him back into her mouth, sliding up and down the shaft.

"Oh yeah, just like that, honey," Matches pleaded, pushing himself flat against the wall as far as he could go.

Caroline moaned and slid her mouth further down the shaft, the head pushing against her closed throat.

"Shit, I can _feel_ you." Matches groaned as her throat fluttered at his tip. He hissed as the tightness moved to encompass the head of his cock. He could hear her panting through her nose as she swallowed around his cock over and over again. The soft gurgling sound from the other side of the wall had his balls pulling up tight against his body, ready to shoot down her welcoming throat.

"Oh yeah, honey, I don't think I can hold it anymore," he moaned, his cheek pushed up against the wall. He heard her moan and took it as permission to spill into her mouth. "Oh baby, take it!" he yelped as his come seared up his tube and sprayed into her eagerly swallowing throat. His hips continued to thrust into her tight mouth as jets of come forced their way out of his cock.

After a few moments, Caroline pulled off of his softening cock, and he eased himself back out of the hole in the wall. He tucked himself into his pants as he heard her straighten up in the stall next to him. He pulled another fifty from his wallet and held it through the hole in the wall.

"What're you doing?" she hissed when she saw his hand.

"Tip," he grunted, shaking the bill at her.

"That had better not be a fake," she huffed, but she took the money from him anyway. He waited until he heard her exit the bathroom before he made his own way out of the club.

* * *

By the time he got back to the cave that night, it was nearly 4 am. The glue holding his mustache on was starting to slip, and he was sure the makeup he used to deepen the contours his face was worn away by now. He sighed as he trudged up the stairs to the manor and detoured to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to go undercover tonight," he murmured as he eyed a cross-dressed Tim asleep at the counter, his head resting in his arms and his hair fanned around his face like a small privacy curtain. Bruce couldn't help but smile as Tim snored softly, his hair fluttering with each exhale. Bruce stroked a hand through Tim's shiny nylon locks before pulling the uncomfortable-looking wig from Tim's head.

Bruce backed up in horror as Tim's face came into view. Soft, pointed chin. Pale, stubble-free skin. Pink sparkly lips. Before he knew what was happening he was running out of the kitchen, nearly tripping over the discarded wig in his hurry to get as far away from the boy as possible. He only stopped when he had barricaded himself in his own room and threw himself onto the bed. Perhaps he was mistaken. Or perhaps it was a coincidence.

But Batman didn't believe in coincidences.

And the idea that he had shuddered down Tim's throat, that it had been Tim's tongue wrapped around his member tonight...that excited him far more than it should have.

Bruce groaned into his hands. Either way, this was not something that he ever, _ever_ needed to mention to Tim.


End file.
